staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5400 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5400); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5401 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5401); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Gruby - odc. 5/7 Zasadzka; serial TVP 08:55 Baranek Shaun - Zamknięty od zewnątrz, odc. 50 (10 s. II) (Lock Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 09:15 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Magiczny duet (Twitches too) 79'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:50 Wściekłe gary - odc. 8; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 6 (.) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2062 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2179; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5402 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5402); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5403 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5403); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1674; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2063 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2180; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy artysta, odc. 4 (Timmy The Artist); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Abu Dhabi; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Kino dla zuchwałych - Afryka, moja miłość, odc. 1/3 (Afrika, mon amour, teil 1) 89'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 22:10 Teatr Telewizji - Narty Ojca Świętego - txt - str.777 93'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 23:55 Urodzony 4 lipca (Born on the Fourth of July) 138'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 5 (Big Shots, ep. 5); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 3 (Lost IV, ep. 3, The Economist); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 06:30 Zanim stąd odejdę. Papież Polak; reportaż 07:00 Co uczyniliście braciom; reportaż 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 148 - Kolorowa precyzja 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Hanna Bieluszko 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Sztuka życia 12:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Wiesław Starzonek 12:55 Pytając o Boga - odc. 28 "Zwierzęta"; magazyn 13:20 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 5; teleturniej 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 438 - Zaufaj intuicji!; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (26) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 39 (226) Wiązana transakcja; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 567 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 823; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 564 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 21 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Wyrównanie rachunków (Gettin` Square) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:40 Czy świat oszalał? - Prywatny Rubens za sto milionów (Private Rubens for 100 Millions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 02:50 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 9/12; serial TVP 03:50 Wyrównanie rachunków (Gettin` Square) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2003) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Praca, biznes, innowacje 17:15 Fakty 17:35 Pogoda 17:45 Zdrowiej 18:00 Wrocław kocha koszykówkę 18:15 Wyprawy do wnętrza Ziemi 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Rozmowa Faktów 19:10 Telewizyjny klub seniora 19:35 Praca, biznes, innowacje 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 7 (Francescos Mediterranean Voyage - Bad lands - ep. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 8 (Francescos Mediterranean Voyage - The white islands - ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:09 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:59 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:41 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:58 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (13, 15) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (301) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (26) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (271) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (272) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (20) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (149) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (46) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (26) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (273) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (145) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (21) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Apocalypto - dramat przygodowy, USA 2006 23.00 Odwaga i nadzieja - dramat wojenny, USA/Maroko 2006 01.15 Na każde wezwanie (14) - serial obyczajowy 02.15 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 07.50 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 08.00 Prosto w serce (65) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.05 Mango - telezakupy 12.35 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (14) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (66) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Mentalista (19) - serial kryminalny 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Tajemnice Smallville (8) - serial SF 01.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.30 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:00 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 05:20 Zbuntowani 2 (114) - serial obyczajowy 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (152) - serial obyczajowy 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 09:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:20 Osaczona (134) - serial obyczajowy 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (155) - serial obyczajowy 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo (34) - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Osaczona (135) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (156) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Różowa Pantera (47) - serial animowany 18:30 Różowa Pantera (48) - serial animowany 19:00 Morze miłości (140) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Pierwsza apokalipsa (1) - film dokumentalny 22:00 Galileo (207) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Galileo (208) - program popularnonaukowy 00:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 01:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 03:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 04:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04:55 112 - na każde wezwanie - serial 05:20 112 - na każde wezwanie - serial 05:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:15 112 - na każde wezwanie - serial 06:45 112 - na każde wezwanie - serial 07:20 Świat według dziecka 07:50 Świat według dziecka 08:20 Majka - telenowela 08:50 Majka - telenowela 09:20 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 10:20 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial science fiction 11:20 Mango 12:55 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 13:55 Marina - telenowela 14:55 Świat według dziecka 15:25 Świat według dziecka 15:55 Majka - telenowela 16:25 Majka - telenowela 17:00 Chuck - serial 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial science fiction 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 20:00 Matczyna sprawiedliwość - film obyczajowy 22:00 Pamiętniki wampirów - serial horror, USA 22:55 Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain - film obyczajowy 01:30 Arkana Magii - program rozrywkowy 03:35 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:00 Anita - telenowela 07:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV - program interaktywny 12:00 Anita - telenowela 13:05 Jednostka Specjalna Dunaj - serial kryminalny 14:05 Urodzisz moje dziecko - thriller 15:55 Ja chcę do mamy - serial obyczajowy 16:40 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:55 Jednostka Specjalna Dunaj - serial kryminalny 18:55 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 20:00 Obsesja miłości - dramat 21:55 Porachunki - serial sensacyjny 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Na tropie zbrodni - serial kryminalny 00:15 Kociak miesiąca - serial erotyczny 01:20 Kociak miesiąca - serial erotyczny 02:20 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Tylko Kaśka - Polowanie na Andrzeja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (24); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Galaretka cielęca; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 343; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Co uczyniliście braciom; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Tele PRLe - (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 141* - Cichy ślub; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 17* seria II - Serwus, panowie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 15; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 "W moim magicznym domu" Koncert Hanny Banaszak; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (5); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Henryk Gołębiewski; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 27; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 8/13 - Jak wpadli na pewien pomysł (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Blondynka - odc. 2/13* - Witajcie, Majaki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Benefis - Gołdy Tencer (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces - odc. 3/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sukces - odc. 4/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 8/13 - Jak wpadli na pewien pomysł (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 343; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Jan Paweł II i Jego przyjaciel 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Pitera, Janusz Tatarkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych SF 1 05:10 Horizonte: Xenia - Von der Kunst erwachsen zu werden 05:50 Horizonte: In der Höhle des Löwen (2/2) 06:30 News-Schlagzeilen und Meteo 07:30 Wetterkanal 09:00 Tschernobyl! 09:50 Dichten und Gedichte 10:00 nano 10:30 Kulturzeit 11:10 DOK: Hermaphrodite 12:10 5GEGEN5 12:40 Meteo 12:45 Tagesschau 13:05 g&g; weekend 13:40 Samschtig-Jass 14:20 SF bi de Lüt 15:15 Giacobbo / Müller 16:05 Lena - Liebe meines Lebens 16:55 Herzflimmern - Klinik am See 17:40 Telesguard 18:00 Tagesschau 18:10 Meteo 18:15 5GEGEN5 18:40 glanz & gloria 18:59 Tagesschau-Schlagzeilen 19:00 Schweiz aktuell 19:25 SF Börse 19:30 Tagesschau 19:55 Meteo 20:05 1 gegen 100 21:05 Puls 21:50 10vor10 22:15 Meteo 22:20 ECO 22:50 DOK: Die Berlusconi-Show 23:50 Tagesschau Nacht 00:05 nachtwach 01:00 1 gegen 100 01:55 ECO 02:20 5GEGEN5 02:40 Rote Rosen 03:30 Samschtig-Jass 04:00 glanz & gloria 04:10 Puls 04:45 DOK: Die Berlusconi-Show SF zwei 05:40 Musicnight: Roboclip 06:30 3 auf zwei 08:40 Party of Five 09:20 Lena - Liebe meines Lebens 10:05 Sturm der Liebe 10:55 Bianca - Wege zum Glück 11:45 Verrückt nach dir 12:10 Lena - Liebe meines Lebens 12:55 Pushing Daisies 13:40 Party of Five 14:30 Zambo: myZambo 14:40 Zambo: Best Friends 15:05 Zambo: Zambooster 15:15 Zambo: Hannah Montana 15:40 Zambo: Zamborium 15:50 Zambo: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place 16:15 Zambo: Johnny Test 16:30 Zambo: Johnny Test 16:45 Zambo: Zamborium 16:55 Zambo: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place 17:20 Zambo: Zambooster 17:30 Zambo: Hannah Montana 17:55 Zambo: myZambo 18:05 Zambo: Best Friends 18:35 Berlin, Berlin 19:05 Glee 20:00 Grey's Anatomy 20:45 Private Practice 21:35 Dr. House 22:25 sportlounge 23:05 Delikatessen / Free-TV-Premiere: It's a Free World - Ausgebeutet 00:40 Glee 01:20 Grey's Anatomy 02:00 Private Practice 02:45 Dr. House 03:25 Veronica Mars 04:05 Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis 04:50 Dexter Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF zwei z 2011 roku